User blog:Venage237/Fake Nemesis T-Type Article
' ' ' '''Nemesis T-Type' (, or more commonly known as either Nemesis,or The Pursuer) is the main antagonist in the video game; Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. He's a giant monster that was set out to kill off any member of S.T.A.R.S. He's also appeared in several other Resident Evil games, and a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He also makes an appearance as a non-playable boss character in the 3DS crossover game; Project X Zone. He also makes an appearance as a playable DLC character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography S.T.A.R.S......... The Nemesis T-Type was developed by Paris Labs of Umbrella’s European Branch as one of the Nemesis T-Types, an offshoot of the Tyrant Project. The idea behind them was to create a B.O.W. that still had the power of a Tyrant, but more intelligent and able to follow orders. They were finally successful when the NE-T virus was developed, a new virus created by the NE-α parasite. When placed in a compatible host, the parasite caused violent mutation, but allowed them to retain their intelligence and also gave rapid regeneration from almost any injury. Nemesis set forth to kill off all members of S.T.A.R.S. Legacy of Nemesis T-Type *''Resident Evil 3: Nemesis'' *Resident Evil Survivor 2 Code: Veronica *Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles *''Resident Evil: Operation Racoon City'' *''Marvel Vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (Cameo) *''Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 *''Project X Zone'' Arcade Opening After the completion of Nemesis, B.O.W. decided to test the it on how strong Nemesis truely was. So when rumors started to spead about powerful fighters, they decided to test Nemesis' abilities by sending him to the location where they have been gathering, and to hunt them, and kill them, one,.... by,..... one. Rival Name: Pyramid Head Reason: Nemesis is walk in the rival area and sees Pyramid Head. Nemesis:*angry grunt*. Pyramid Head replies with a "Graaah!", while pointing his Great Knife at Nemesis. Nemesis steps back and fires a rocket. After the smoke from the rocket has ceased, Pyramid Head starts attacking Nemesis. Nemesis processes by moving away for Pyramid Head's attack and preparing to fight the creature. Connection: Both of these monsters are in two M-Rated horror games; Resident Evil and Silent Hill. Both them seek to kill their target(s) in the video game they're in. And both are incredably resilient while they are chasing their target(s). Ending After the defeat of Polygon Man, Nemesis absorbed his powers. Shortly after that, Nemesis returned and B.O.W. captured him to excamine him. They noticed that his strength and powers have increased dramatically. With the increase in power, B.O.W. knew that Nemesis could kill his targets with little to no effort. Afer completing the excamination of Nemesis, B.O.W. sent him to kill off the members of S.T.A.R.S. Gameplay Nemesis is a slow, but extremely powerful fighter. He relies mostly on his brute strength. Nemesis uses his fists, tentacles, and his bazooka for combat, though it's a bit tricky to perform combos. He also has a rather low jump, but by pressing Down, Triangle button, while in the air, Nemesis can us his bazooka to increase his jumping range, and distances, as well as inflict damage to anyone below him. (Square Moves) *'Power Punch -' *'Side Arm -' *'Down Fist -' *'Bazooka Whack -' *'Mid-Air Power Punch -' *'Closeline -' *'Slam Down -' *'Tossed up -' (Triangle Moves) *'Bazooka Shot -' *'Bazooka Shot Whack -' *'Bazooka Up Shot- ' *'Bazooka Down Shot -' *'Sky Bazooka Shot -' *'Push Back Bazooka Force - ' *'Upward Sky Bazooka' *'Extra Jump Force' (Circle Moves) *'Grab Slam -' *'Tentacle Rush -' *'Skyward Tentacle Crush -' *'Hidden Tentacles -' *'Sky High Grab Slam -' *'Sky High Tentacle Pull -' *'Jump Grab -' *'Tentacles from the Sky -' (Throws) (Trigger Moves) (Super Moves) *'Level 1'- Tentacle Brust- Multiple tentacles appear out of his body. Anyone who comes in grabbing distances are instantily killed. *'Level 2'- Rampage- 'Nemesis becomes enraged, he becomes much faster, and one attack can kill any of his opponents. This Super Move only last for about 5-6 seconds. *'Level 3- Fatal Mutation: Nemesis transforms into his final mutation by consuming a dead tyrant. In this form all of his attacks are instant kills; Square button attacks with his fists, Triangle buttons attacks with his tentacles, and Circles button attacks by spraying acid. This Super Move lasts for about 10 seconds. Taunts *'Successful Kill-' Breathes and a green smog comes out of Nemesis' body. *'Feeling No Pain-' Growls, while Cracking his neck *'S.T.A.R.S. Searcher- '''A member of S.T.A.R.S escapes from Nemesis. Nemesis sees the target, but doesn't processed to chase him/her. Quotes from Playstation All-Stars *"S.T.A.R.!!!!!" *growls* *Groans* *grunts* Intros *A Bazooka is on the ground, Nemesis jumps down from the sky, and grabs his Bazooka, growling in the process. *Walks towards the screen, growling. *The camera is looking at the back of Nemesis while he's killing a S.T.A.R.S. member, Nemesis turns his head and looks at the camera, Nemesis tosses his victim while turning his body at the camera, Growling in the process. *Camera scales up Nemesis. When the Camera reaches the head, Nemesis says, in a raspy voice, "S.T.A.R.S......" Outros Winning *Drops his Bazooka, Growls in victory, while a handful of his tenticles pop out of his body. *Grabs the camera man, and processing to kill him with a tenticle of of his palm. (The killing animation isn't shown.) *Uses his Bazooka to launch himself in the air, searching for his next victim(s). *Sees a random S.T.A.R.S. member and processes to chase him/her. Losing *Drops his Bazooka and collaspes to the ground. *Chases the Camera Man is anger. *Uses his Bazooka to prevent himself from collasping to the ground. *Standing still, practically lifeless, while he's on fire. Costumes S.T.A.R.S. Hunter *His default appearance, based on his design in Resident Evil 3. *Man-Thing, Green skin and jacket based on his design in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Further Mutation T1 Trivia *Nemesis is currently the biggest and tallest playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale *When Nemesis picks up the Bazooka he'll still use his own Bazooka. *Nemesis is the only character that doesn't have a blocking animation when he's blocking. *Nemesis rivals Zeus by strength. This would tie them with most powerful playable characters. *Nemesis, along with Sackboy, Big Daddy, Sir Daniel, and a few others are the only characters with little to no dialoge. All he mostly does if growl and grunt. **Nemesis does say "S.T.A.R.S.", though. *Nemesis is one of the few characters that breaks the 4th wall during one of his Victory Outros, and Losing Outros, the other being Zeus and Kratos. *One of his intros, and one of his outros, are references towards his intro and his victory outro in the video game; ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. *Nemesis' Level 3 Super Move; Fatal Mutation, is very similar towards the Satan Level Hazard in the Time Station stage. Gallery Nemesis' 2nd Costume (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' 2nd Costume for PSASBR Nemesis' DLC Costume (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' DLC Costume in PSASBR Nemesis' Level 3 (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' Level 3 Nemesis' Winning Pose 1 (PSASBR).jpg|Nemesis' Victory Pose 1 Nemesis' Bazooka.jpg Category:Blog posts